Repeating Cycle
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Post Yanks in the UK! FEMSLASH! Brennan is on her way home and knows exactly what to expect but what happens when she tells Angela that she's tired of their Repeating Cycle! Brennan's POV Brennan/Angela


Okay so um yeah this is my amazing fic!! :-D okay one of my amazing fics!! It's from Brennan's POV My other fic **_More_** takes place around the same episode but is a little different and is from Angela's POV so if you're interested check that one out!

Disclaimer: yeah um I don't own Bones, if I did Angela and Brennan would be having crazy wild passionate sex all the time :-D And as for Hodgins and Booth they'd be trying to video tape it!! lol

* * *

I was on the plane home and I couldn't stop thinking about her. I'd received her message about the breakup and I knew that she'd be lying in my bed as I flew over the Atlantic with Booth in the seat next to me. When we landed she'd come and pick me up from the airport and she'd drive us back to my apartment and the afternoon would be spent in the bedroom. Every time Angela had a bad breakup we ended up in bed together, it had become ritual, and sure enough the moment I got off the plane she was there, and she drove me home after I grabbed my bags. The ride was made in silence, and upon our arrival the silence was only broken by the opening and closing of the car doors. We walked together to the elevator, sharing the burden of my many bags as it carried us to the second floor.

The moment she slid the door open we stepped inside my apartment and dropped the bags, letting them hit the floor with a thud, and she stepped into my arms. She placed her head on my shoulder as I embraced her, and we stood there together for an extended amount of time before she lifted her head and stared into my eyes. Her beautiful orbs were glistening with unshed tears, tears that I know she had been fighting to hold back, since her relationship with Jack had come to an end. Slowly I leaned in and captured her lips, and as I did, I felt her hands fall to my hips and her tears fall against my cheeks. The kiss had started off soft and innocent, only meant for comfort, but it quickly became heated, and I felt Angela's hands pulling me closer.

Her fingers were tugging urgently, at the bottom of my shirt, the feather light touch setting my skin ablaze. Our lips parted only as we struggled for breath. Her fingers were still dancing lightly on my abdomen as she struggled to lift my shirt up over my head, and I groaned and threw my head back when she finally managed to rid me of the bothersome garment. Her lips fell on my throat, and I groaned as she licked and nibbled at the sensitive flesh, and slowly and tauntingly she kissed her way up to my ear.

"Bedroom," She whispered and I nodded my head before taking control of the situation and lifting her up, her legs wrapped around my waist and I ran with her to the bedroom and threw her onto my bed. I straddled her hips and pulled at her shirt impatiently until the garment was on the other side of the room and my lips teased her tanned stomach, and my tongue teased her navel. Angela's hands held a tight grip on my head as I continued with my teasing touches. My fingers quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, and I slid my hand under the waistband of her wet panties and teased her dark curls, clothes began flying off in every direction, and skin touched skin and incomprehensible sounds were all that was heard. The afternoon had in fact gone exactly as I knew it would, and now Angela was curled up next to me, and I knew that this time had to be different.

"Ange," I whispered softly, as she laid her head down on my chest, and then looked up at me and spoke.

"Yeah Bren," She question, softly.

"I want more this time," I said in a feeble whisper, I was growing tired of this repeating cycle, where she'd end up leaving me when someone better came along. This time it had to be more than just comfort sex, this time I wanted something that was tangible. The expression she wore was unreadable and I couldn't remember the last time I had felt this insecure. If she left after this I wasn't sure if I'd be able to continue breathing, my heart hammered in my chest as I waited for her to say something, but she didn't speak. My eyes were watering and I tried to blink back the tears, but I couldn't, and I had to keep reminding myself to breathe. I was lost inside myself and when I felt the pad of her thumb wiping at my tearstained cheeks, I nearly jumped, but when I felt her lips on mine, I knew that this cycle that I had thought would be never-ending was complete. "I love you Ange," I whispered as we parted, my eyes now shining with unshed tears, but now they were tears of happiness, and not ones of uncertainty.

"I love you too Temperance," She whispered, as she leaned in once again to kiss me, but now the kiss was not full of need, but of love.


End file.
